


lost is found

by parkrstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the spn writing challenge-- august, swimming pool</p><p>Cas comes to the bunker for a 'pool party' that Charlie put together. Dean can tell something's bothering the angel. Now it's Dean's turn to do the healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost is found

**Author's Note:**

> this is crap. i tried writing this all month and idk it was like pulling teeth. i hope you still enjoy it
> 
> this fic takes place before cas gets his grace back and before Cas meets Charlie and when Dean tries to deal with living with the cain.

Dean Winchester knew he would never have a normal life. Hunters aren’t born for normalcy. They’re born to put up with a shit life no other human would want to even think about. It wasn’t normal in the sense of everyday life, but he had to admit that his life had its own normal routine to follow. It was almost cyclic.

 

They saved people and they lost some. They killed some monsters and some got away. They knew what they were dealing with right away and other times it took them a few days to figure out what they were supposed to be hunting. Most times they won, sometimes they lost.

 

Every outcome or possibility had its opposite. And Dean expected this. Every time he had a decent burger, he was waiting for his share of food poisoning around the corner. Except, he never looked for the positives. When he dislocated his shoulder during a fight, he wasn't waiting for the next tussle with a monster to go smoothly.

 

So as the years passed, Dean expected the bad and never held his breath for the good. He never woke up thinking about the day he wouldn’t sleep in his car or a shady motel. He never thought about the family he could have besides for Sam, even during their fights. And he never looked for a home outside the Impala.

 

Until September 18, 2008.

 

When Castiel walked into his life, it had started as a somewhat hostile relationship. But before long, he found himself calling him Cas instead of Castiel and best friend instead of stranger.

 

Whether Castiel knew it or not, he opened Dean’s eyes to so many things. Happiness, mostly.

 

He found family in old friends like Bobby, Ellen and Jo and in new friends like Charlie and Kevin. Of course with Winchester Luck, most were gone. Few remained, but all knew the sacrifice they would one day make.

 

And then he found a home outside his car. Dean loved Baby, he probably once considered her the one and only love of his life. But that didn’t mean he wanted to spend his life in those four doors, annoying Sam with the same five albums over and over. They needed their space. They needed a permanent space to sleep, eat and live.

 

The Bunker soon became home. They had their own rooms, their own kitchen, their own bathrooms and even a pool. They never used the pool much. Always being tuckered out because of cases and lately, trying to get the Mark of Cain off Dean.

 

Dean had planned to spend today like he did every other day since he accepted his fate. The Mark was never going to come off and he might as well learn to live with it. And while he would wallow in his room, Sam would continue to pour over books trying to find an answer.

 

Charlie had a better idea.

 

Dean was woken up by the blaring of his cell phone and then a too cheery voice for the morning. “You and Sam better have your butts outta bed when I get there! I’m bringing snacks and my suit. It’s hotter than hell, man. I’ll be there in 30-- oh, and you should invite your angel, too! I’ve been dying to meet him!” Dean barely grunted before she hung up the phone. It took Dean a few extra seconds to realize she was coming over here with her bathing suit to swim in their indoor, in-ground pool.

 

Naturally, Sam was hesitant to disrupt his research, but Dean convinced him to have a little fun before the world around them went to shit. Dean was glad they ran out to buy bathing suits they week they found the bunker. He had yet to use the pool, but Dean was excited.

 

He met Sam in the kitchen just as his brother was fixing up a dish of mixed vegetables. Dean made a face at the veggies like they had personally offended him. At least Charlie would bring good snacks.

 

Dean hoped that Cas was on his way. Dean called him earlier, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make it. He’d left the door unlocked for him in case he came while they were swimming in the pool.

 

When Dean reached the pool, he saw Sam sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. Occasionally he would eat a carrot from the vegetable platter. Dean frowned when he saw that the book was spell book, not one of his favorite novels.

 

“C’mon, dude. I said no research today.” Dean huffed and went to his brother’s side, ripping the old book carefully from his hand.

 

“Dean, Charlie’s not even here yet--”

 

“‘Sup, bitches!”

 

Dean gave Sam a smug grin and turned around to face Charlie. “Hey, Charlie…” The rest died on his lips when he saw the man standing next to the red-head. “Cas, you made it.”

 

Charlie clasped the ex-angel’s shoulder and said, “I ran into him just outside the Bunker. Man, Edlund’s books do not do him justice!” Cas fidgeted awkwardly next to Charlie.

 

Dean chuckled, looking Cas up and down. “Dude, why aren’t you wearing a bathing suit? You can’t swim in your holy-tax-accountant-get-up.”

 

“Dean...this is all I have…” Cas flattened his trench coat self consciously.

 

Dean’s face immediately softened. He felt like an idiot for not thinking of the fact that Cas owned nothing as a human. He never needed anything. “I have an extra pair you can have. They may be a little big, but it’s something.”

 

Dean looked over to Sam and Charlie. “You two don’t have too much fun without us.”

 

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Charlie said as she emptied the plastic bag in her hand. Like Dean thought, she brought bags of chips for them to snack on. He didn’t miss the face she made at Sam’s celery sticks.

 

Dean nodded his head towards the door. “Come on, Cas. Let’s hurry up before they finish all the good snacks.” His chuckle died off when he saw Castiel was not laughing along. Dean cleared his throat to catch his attention.

 

Cas looked up and quickly tried to hide his frown from Dean and replace it with a clearly fake smile. “Okay, Dean.”

 

Dean eyed him closely before leading his friend towards his room. Cas followed behind him, silently. Dean didn’t mention how he noticed Cas was keeping distance between them or how he didn’t even ask how Dean was feeling. This wasn’t his Cas. Something was bothering him.

 

Once they reached his bedroom and Dean shut the door, he went straight to his dresser to pull out his extra swim trunks. As he handed the blue trunks to Cas, the ex-angel still averted his eyes. Dean frowned.

 

Cas barely muttered a thanks before he shuffled to Dean’s en suite bathroom. Dean stared at the now shut door and sighed. Cas was always a weird guy. He wasn’t good at human things or even interacting with other people. But Dean wasn’t just another person; he was his friend, his best friend.

 

Dean shook his head and sat at the edge of his bed to wait for Cas to finish changing. He idly tapped his fingers against his knees to the tune of Ramble On. Before he knew it, he completed the entire song and was halfway through another, but Cas was still in the bathroom. Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey, Cas, you okay in there?”

 

There was no answer for the first few seconds, but then Cas responded, “I’m fine, Dean.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.”No you’re not. Come out.”

 

After a second of hesitation, the door slowly opened and Cas stepped out. He successfully changed into Dean’s bathing suit. The color, royal blue, made Cas’ eyes pop and since Dean was a size larger, they hung off his hips slightly. It was a good look on him. And Dean would be appreciating it much more if Cas didn’t look so distraught.

 

He waited for Cas to look up before he asked, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Cas’ eyes flicked from Dean’s face to the ground as he said, “I’ve just been thinking, is all.”

 

“About what?” Dean pried.

 

Cas sighed in irritation, obviously not wanting to discuss any of this. “Dean, I thought we were swimming.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, but didn’t move. “We are. After you tell me what’s making you so bummed out.” He patted the spot on the bed next to him. “Come sit.”

 

Cas sighed, but complied. He sat and slumped his shoulders. “Dean...I’m not an angel anymore.”

 

Dean paused, waiting for Cas to continue. But he didn’t. “You should be a detective.”

 

Cas narrowed his eyes at his lap. “I can’t help you anymore.”

 

“Why not?” Dean crossed his arms.

 

“Because I’m not an angel. I can’t fly, I can’t smite demons with my bare hands, I can’t heal you, I can’t--” Cas was starting to ramble, so Dean interrupted him.

 

“So what?” Dean asked sternly.

 

Cas raised his eyebrows and looked up. “Dean, I can’t do the things I used to. And I am an atrocious hunter. Even you said so yourself.”

 

Dean said more softly, “All you need is practice and training.”

 

“Good luck with teaching me.” He scoffed. “Dean, I can’t even swim.”

 

Dean smiled. “So then I’ll teach you. I’ll teach ya’ how to swim and cook and work the washer machine and hunt.”

 

“But...why?” Cas asked and it hurt Dean that his best friend was honestly questioning why he would help.

 

“Because we’re family.” Dean said simply.

 

“I don’t deserve your help, Dean. After everything I’ve done to you in the past…” Cas shook his head.

 

“What?” Dean feigned innocence. “When you saved us the 100 million times? When you saved both me and Sam from Hell? When you would mojo our pain away? Giving up an angel army for me? Rebeling againsit Heaven for me?”

 

“When I worked with Crowley behind your backs and lied to you all. When I opened the door to Purgatory. When I called myself God. When I broke Sam’s wall...Dean, I’ve made too many mistakes.” Cas admitted.

 

Dean was silent for a moment. “Yeah, all those things you did...you really messed up. But, everytime you were trying to help. Maybe it was all the wrong things for the right reasons, but you had pure intentions.”

 

Cas looked up, hopeful that Dean was frogiving him even though Dean had done so very long ago.

 

“I meant what I said, Cas. You’re family. I need you.” Dean looked down at his lap, flustered by the chick flick moment. “I don’t care what you do...you’ll always have a home with us. With me.”

 

Dean could feel Cas’ eyes boring into the top of his head, but he refused to let Cas see his burning cheeks. A sudden warmth on his hand caught his attention. Dean looked at his hand on the mattress, covered by Cas’s. Dean looked up and saw a small smile on his lips.

 

“I love you, too, Dean,” he said softly.

 

“I d-didn’t say that,” Dean stuttered, his ears now burning along with his cheeks.

 

“No,” Cas agreed. “But you meant it.”

 

And before Dean could blink, Cas was moving in towads him and his lips sealed onto his. Dean stayed still as Cas brought his other hand to cup Dean’s face. Dean stared at Cas’ closed eyes and without a doubt in his mind, Dean realized he had meant it. He smiled into their kiss and started to move his lips along with Cas’.

 

Cas pulled back first, but Dean still held him close. “Did you really mean it when you said you’d help me practice to be a better human and hunter.”

 

“Of course, Cas,” Dean answered, a little confused to why Cas was stopping their kiss for that question.

 

Cas smirked. “Well, then maybe we should start our first lesson now…”

 

“Wha’?...Oh,” Dean said in a sultry voice. “I think I’d like that very much.” He leaned in to place a kiss on Cas’ jaw. “Step one is to leave a sock on the door so my idiot brother doesn’t walk in on us.”

 

Cas pulled Dean in before he finished and kissed the words right from his mouth. Dean groaned and pushed Cas down against the mattress as he pulled their lips apart so he could leave a dark bruise on his neck.

 

The kisses and touches only grew more passionate as the seconds passed and soon they were a tangled mess of naked skin on skin, whispers and promises, gentle hands and loving kisses.

 

An hour after they wandered from the pool, Sam and Charlie come looking for them. Dean couldn’t find it in himself to worry that they forgot to out that damn sock on the door and Charlie and his brother got a glimpse of a free show.

 

He growled at his sputtering brother. “Get out before I shave your head.” He heard Sam stutter out an apology and Charlie giggle before the door slammed shut.

 

When they were alone again, Cas said, “We failed step one. I guess I’m not a very good student.”

 

Dean smiked right along with him and nibbled his ear. He left a lingering kiss before whispering, “Well, then we’re just going to have to practice more.”

  
  
  



End file.
